Breaking the Habit
by Jamison D. R
Summary: When Chris begins to use drugs and alcohol, he begins to lose intrest in school, sports and Bianca. But when Wyatt comes home from College for a weekend, all hell will break loose.
1. Falling

Braking the Habit

(Author's Note: This Story will at times express mature themes, reader discretion is advised.)

Chapter One – Falling (Teaser Chapter)

Seventeen Year old, Chris Halliwell laid on his bed. He had just got home from school, and he was bored. He wanted to call Bianca and hang out with her, but she was gone in Vegas until Monday. He was without her for an entire weekend; it was going to be lame. He lay back on his bed, looking at the pale white ceiling. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. Then he heard someone walk down the hallway and knock on his door.  
"Sweetie." He heard his mother's voice.  
"Yeah." Chris replied looking at his mom, Piper.

Piper was in her usual P3 clothes. Black top, with Black dickies pants, and her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"I just letting you know that I am going to the club. Phoebe is working late and she won't be home til like 9 or 10. And Paige is with a charge. Alright?"

"Okay."

"There is some left over Chinese food in the fridge."

"Okay."

"Chris are you okay? You're barely eating or sleeping. And lately you only have like a one word vocabulary."

"I am fine. Just bumped that Bianca is in Vegas."

"I am sorry." She said in a sweet voice. "Well take care!" She closed his door. A few moments later Chris heard the car pull out of the driveway. He got up and went downstairs. The house was empty. He opened the refrigerator door and saw the Chinese food. He pulled out a white box with a red Chinese house on it. He opened it and looked at the Orange Chicken. He groaned and put it back into the refrigerator door and closed it. He then orbed back up into his room. He went to the closet and pulled out a pine box which layed behind a basket of socks. He then went to his bed and laid back. He slid open the box, and there laid about ten joints of Marijuana.

Chris smiled.

He then picked up one of the joints and took a green lighter out and lit the end of the joint and put the other end onto his lips. And he inhaled.


	2. Bad Teachings of a Good Sort

Chapter Two – Bad Teachings of a Good Sort

Chris opened his eyes, he had fallen asleep. He looked over at his clock, 7:20am. He noticed the pine box and lighter was out. He quickly put everything back into the box, and just as he was sliding it close, Piper knocked on his door. He threw it behind him, under his blanket.

"Chris-Oh you're up!" Piper said walking in. "Chris, this room is a mess."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to clean it."

"Uh-huh. You get to clean today after you get home from school."

"Fine." He snapped.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Chris stood up, and grabbed a towel. "Excuse me."

As Chris passed his mother, Piper was suddenly confused. Why did he snap at her? And what was his problem. She just looked around his room, was that smoke she smelled on her son? And what has gotten into him lately, why had he been so moody and such. She just shook her head and walked down stairs.

About twenty minutes later, Chris walked into the kitchen in a white Abercrombie & Fitch shirt, jeans, sandals, and brown leather belt. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You smell good, new cologne?" Piper asked

"Yeah."

"Okay-wanna a muffin?"

"No thanks." He said grabbing his folder which was on the table.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Peachy."

"Uh-huh, then how come you're not eating?"

"I am eating."

"You fooled me, because I haven't seen you eat anything in days."

"Whatever. Bye." He said grabbing his keys and walking out the back door.

Piper was now annoyed, she wanted to fight him about it, but she had to look good, cause she having some people coming to the club that day apprising it. "I am gonna kill him."

Chris got into his green F-150 truck, and sat there. He looked behind him, making sure his mom, aunts or cousin wasn't looking, and pulled out a bag of pills. He put about three pills in his hand. Morphine. He grabbed a bottle of water which was behind him and threw the pills into his mouth and opened the bottle of water and swallowed. He put the bag back, and then pulled out a prescription bottle, which belonged to his Aunt Phoebe. Darvocet. He poured about four red pills and popped them into his mouth. He swallowed and he put everything back into his glove compartment and threw the bottle behind his seat. And looked back at the house. He turned on the truck and then drove off.

As he parked his truck in the student parking lot, he saw his friend Cody. Cody was quarterback on the school High School football team. Also one of Wyatt's most trust friends, so he had to watch what he said to him. IF he ever told him that he was doing drugs, Wyatt would come after him and pull the drugs right out of his mouth. As he got out of his truck, he felt a little light headed. He walked over to Cody, who was as tall as Wyatt, and as muscular, but he had black spiky hair.

"Sup Man!" Chris said walking on. He walked over, and to building five, Locker Bay eight. He leaned over the corner and saw Bianca. Bianca was talking on her cell and getting a book from her locker.

"Seriously Leslie," Bianca said over her cell, "I am worried about him, he-"

"Worried about who?" Chris asked

Bianca turned around. "Chris!" She said, "Girl, we'll finish this talk later. Love ya!" She flipped her phone shut and put in her pink purse. She then gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Who are you worried about?" Chris asked once more as Bianca got her book and closed her locker.

"Oh, my little brother." She said thinking quickly, "He's not eating or sleeping. I am really worried about him."

"Oh alright then." He said taking her books, and carrying them for her.

"Yeah, so ready for the big Chemistry final?"

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Chris said stopping dead.

"What! Baby, it's worth twenty percent of your grade! And you're barely pulling a "C" in the class!"

"Its just things are getting-"

"Chris, baby it's not like you to forget stuff like this."

"Then it looks like you don't me at all. Carry your own damn books!" He said dropping them and walking away.

"Chris." She said getting her books, and going after him, "I am sorry, I was just saying-" She touched his shoulder and he turned putting up his back hand.

"WHAT!" He said

Bianca screamed and lifted her books to shield her face.

"OH FUCK NO!" they both heard. Before he knew it he saw Lori, Bianca's best friend come over and punch Chris in the back of the head. She was a tall, black woman, with long back hair. "Don't you dare hit my girl!" She said standing infront of her.

Chris was sucked back into reality, what the hell was he doing? He lowered his hand and stepped back. Everyone in the quad was looking around. He saw Bianca's younger brother who in fact was bigger than him, looking at him, and his Chemistry. He was at a loss for words, and he just ran off.

"You okay, Girl. Did he hit you?" Lori said turning around looking over Bianca.

"I am fine." She said, she had tears in her eyes. "He's never done before. He actually scared me."

"Ditto Girl, come on I'll walk you to class." Lori took her hand walked with her to the science ward.

Chris hid in the bathroom until the first bell rang. He then ran to his locker, and punched it. Why in hell did he do that? What in hell made him wanna hurt Bianca? They've been friends since kindergarten, and what in hell had gotten into him. He sighed by his locker, and then remembered. He turned and opened his locker. He pulled out a red pencil box, and opened it. He saw a straw and a bag of PCP, a white power. He took the straw and didn't even bother taking it out of the bag, and took the straw put it in his left nostril and sniffed. He withdrew from the straw after a second, and continued to breathe in. He then closed the box, and his locker.

He sighed in relief. "Much Better." He said. Then walked to class.


	3. Fields of Innocence

Chapter Three – Fields of Innocence

Chris walked through the halls of Hyde High School. He looked down the dark corridor, he began to see it turn, turning upside down, he blinked his eyes, and it turned more now. The ground was the walls, the walls were the ground and ceiling and the ceiling was the wall. He grabbed the wall, he fell to the ground. His head was spinning; he grabbed his head and put it in his hands. He moaned. He felt the ground begin to spin below him, and his head began to pound. He heard someone pounding something, and then he heard the scream of a saw.

"What the hell?" he said moaning.

He looked up, and saw a poster of Ashley Carter; she was running for Homecoming Queen. She was a naturally beautiful girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and kind face. He watched as her poster, her eyes turned black, they flamed. Her mouth opened, it was opening longer then usual. Her hair turned black, her skin turned a bluish-grey, and her mouth was hanging off past the poster. Her eyes began to cry blood, and then she screamed. Chris covered his ears. What's going on? She screamed. The screaming was getting louder and louder, it was coming closer. Her black hair was coming off the poster. The screaming was right infront of him. He felt someone pulling down on him on his shoulder.

"No!" Chris yelled

The screaming was extremely loud now. He felt something touch his hand, it was pulling it into the ground, and he saw two shadows by him now. Something was after him, he knew it. Demons, Demons are coming.

"No, stop! Stop!" He said nearly yelling.

"Chris!" He heard a man say, "Chris!"

He moaned more.

"Mr. Halliwell, what's wrong he heard."

He was surrounded, voices everywhere, screaming, he was in hell. Then he felt something hard hit the side of his face, like a bag of bricks. He fell to the floor, tears were in his eyes. What the hell. The ground was spinning faster now, He lay on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" He heard. "Mr. Halliwell, everything is going to be fine."

"No!" He heard a distant voice say, "Hold on!"

He saw more shadows, they were surrounding him now, and he needed his mom and aunts. Evil was after him, he knew it. He was going to die, what was going on? He felt his mouth be yanked open. Someone was pulling down on his mouth, like it was being ripped off.

"Chris, baby!" He heard, "Baby, what's wrong? Oh No." He heard a girl's voice say, someone very familiar.

Bianca, Coach Saunders, and about 5 other students were around Chris, as he was having some sort of an attack. Bianca had opened his mouth to see if he had swallowed something, she knew what it was.

"Oh God, I knew this was going to happen. I knew it!" She said she pulled off her leather jacket, and told everyone to stand back. She then took her index and middle finger and shoved them down his throat.

Chris felt something huge go down his throat, he couldn't breath, something was opening up, and then he felt an explosion.

Bianca pulled her fingers out and turned Chris' mouth and moved his head towards the wall, as he vomited his stomach up. Bianca saw white acid, almost like club soda. And orange bile. Chris coughed, and then things began to slow down, the screaming stopped, everyone came back into view, but it was still foggy. He was breathing hard.

"Everything is fine." Bianca said. Bianca picked pulled Chris' body next to hers, and rocked him. "It's okay baby, its okay." Bianca saw her friend Lori come over.

"Girl what happened?"

"Lori, take as many singles out of my wallet, and go get any kind of water or soda, don't ask me." Bianca said. Lori didn't ask. She went into Bianca's purse and pulled out four one dollar bills, and ran off to the vending machine.

"Miss Summers, What's going on?" Coach Saunders asked

"He-"She said trying to think of a lie, "He took too much of his allergy medicine, and he just had a bad trip, that's all. Everyone please give him some space." She pleaded.

Chris was still out of it, dazed and confused. Bianca held his head on her shoulder, she rocked him. "Its okay baby, everything is better now, stay with me." She took his hand, It was limb and cold. "Oh, Chris, take my hand, take it!" She felt his fingers slightly wrapped around her own. They were almost as cold as ice. She needed that water.

"LORI!" She yelled.

A few minutes later, Lori came running. Bianca motioned for Lori to get close to her.

"Did you get any clear soda?" Bianca asked. Lori handed her a Sprite. "Take the rest and pour it on the vomit. Water it down."

"What why?"

"I'll explain later."

Lori opened up a bottle of Pepsi and water, and poured it over the vomit.

Coach Saunders was shocked. "Lori, what are you doing?" Lori ignored her, and she threw the bottles aside and poured. Bianca opened the bottle. She needed the Salt and Sugar more than anything.

"Chris, baby, open your mouth, baby please!" She said

Chris barely opened his mouth, and she put a little of the soda down his throat. He swallowed. "Good, keep going baby."

"Lori, stop that!" Coach Saunders said taking the soda from her hands. "What was that for?"

Bianca put the soda bottle down.

Lori and Bianca ignored Coach Saunders. Bianca kept all her focus on Chris. She kept one of her hands on his forehead to keep a constant feeling for his temperature, and one on his chest, to feel the rhythmus of his heart. It was a hard constant beating at first, and then it began to slow down, and slowly returning to normal, but it was still beating as if Chris ran a mile. She felt his forehead begin to sweat, this was another good sign. That his temperature was up, and is now going down. Bianca noticed the people surrounded Chris, were going away. Then she noticed the Principal, Sheryl Woods, was coming down the hall. She was a rather young woman, in her mid thirties. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was always dressed in a suit. She was sprinting down the hall in her high heals. She then came to Bianca and Chris and knelt down.

"Miss Summers what happened?" She asked in a concerning voice.

"Chris, he took too many of his meds, had a bad trip." Bianca said, "He's going to be fine. I am a volunteer Nurse, I know what to do."

"Alright." She said, "What's his pulse?"

Bianca took her hand off his chest and put two fingers on his neck. She waited a moment; it felt so much longer than a moment. Then she was lost in thought. "One Hundred and Forty, over Ninety. Pretty high, but he's gonna be fine."

"Okay." Principal Woods got up and turned to the crowd. "Everyone, please return to your normal business. Miss Locke," She said looking at Lori, "A word with you please in my office." Lori looked at Bianca. Bianca slightly shook her head and as if she spoke with her eyes as if "Say Nothing". The crowd disappeared, "Just go to my office, Miss Locke, I'll be there in a moment." She then turned to Chris and Bianca. Chris opened his eyes one more time. And he saw very fuzzy images of Principal Woods and Coach Saunders who was kneeling by him.

"Chris," Bianca said, "Baby, can you stand up?"

Chris rolled his head onto his chest and pushed himself into a setting position. Bianca took his left arm. "A little help please." Bianca said as the Coach just watched. Saunders got under his right arm, and hoisted Chris from the ground. Bianca stood infront of Chris, so that he wouldn't fall forward.

"I got it, thank you." Bianca snapped at Saunders.

Saunders backed away and Principal Woods smirked, as she admired Bianca's courage and strength. Bianca held both of her arms around Chris abdomen and Chris's head fell onto her shoulder.

Chris opened his eyes; he was at Bianca's house. He was lying on her bed. Everything was still spinning, his head hurt like hell, his heart was still racing, and he couldn't breathe. He grabbed his throat, and gasped for air, nothing. He fell off the bed, joking to death. The room was spinning,

"Chris?" He heard someone, "Oh my god!" He looked up and saw a dark skinned woman spinning all around him. He felt her hit him in the back. He gasped. She hit him harder on the back, and then she put her mouth on his and blew into his mouth, while punching him as she could on his back. He coughed. She pulled back, he coughed more. She stood up as Chris got on all fours on the ground. The room was spinning faster now, and he could hear a whisper in the background.

"It's okay baby, its okay." She said rubbing her hand on his back.

"Stop it." He said, in a low whisper. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Bianca said getting in to barely listen to him.

"The room it's spinning, Stop it!" He said in a whisper.

"Chris, you're on a bad trip. Why are you whispering?"

"I am not whispering! I am yelling! Why are you whispering?" He grabbed his head and put his face into the carpet and screamed. "STOP IT!" He finally yelled, "Oh God, please!"

"Chris, calm down, breathe!" Bianca said directly into his ear.

Chris was pulling his hair. He moaned. "Oh God! Please stop!" He then felt a warming sensation the back of his neck, he began to breathe normally, the room was slowing down, and his breathing was returning to normal. Bianca had her eyes closed and had her left hand on the back of his neck. A red light, almost fire, was coming from her palm and dancing on his skin. She was moving her lips in a wordless spell. She lifted her hand, and opened her eyes. Chris had his eyes open. They were red, his face was nearly purple. His eyes were watering.

"Baby, sit up."

Chris didn't move, she grabbed his far shoulder and his hand and slowly lifted him. He sat up, and looked at the spot where he was a second ago in the worst pain and torture he'd ever been in. His white shirt, with a blue "Abercrombie & Fitch" logo on it, was drenched in sweat. Bianca looked at her lover. She saw the most desperate man, she'd ever seen in her life. She saw confusion on his face, pain in his eyes, and his skin showed stress. She got comfortable, and sat next to him on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Chris didn't say a thing; he just sat next to Bianca looking at the carpet. Bianca took Chris' cold, clammy hands, he bowed his head and his shoulders shuddered. She took his head and put on her shoulder. Silent tears ran down Chris' face, and Bianca hugged him. She put her mouth on his shoulder, and she moved her head and kissed his cheek. He cried harder.

"I love you." She said, "I always will. Look at me, Chris." She said pulling her boyfriend off her shoulder. He had his head bowed, and his hair was drenched in sweat. "Chris, Look at me, please." Chris raised his head, she looked at his eyes, they were swollen. His face drenched with tears.

"I know," She began, "What happened this morning, in the corridor wasn't you. I know you would never hit me or harm me. And I know that in the hallway by the science lab today wasn't an allergic attack from medicine." Chris' eyes filled with tears. "How long have you been doing this Chris? How long? What did you take?" Chris' chin trembled, and he bowed his head. "No!" She said lifting his chin with her fingers. "I am not gonna let you look away. How long? What did you take?" Chris breathed in heavily.

"For-for about a month." He said, "I forgot what I took." He said putting his hand over his face, and crying into it. "I am sorry, I am so sorry. Bianca, please, I am so sorry." He said removing his hand. Bianca looked at him with worry eyes. "Can you remember what you took?" Chris breathed in hard. "Some red pills, white pills, and Angel dust."

"What! You took PCP?"

He bowed his head again and cried. Bianca didn't know ether to hate him, love him, or forgive him? Should she tell his mother? What about Wyatt? No, he was so proud of Chris winning the Track Championship last year; it would damage the image of his brother. She could tell his aunts, Paige would understand, maybe. Didn't she do drugs back in high school? So did Phoebe. She was confused. She needed to focus on Chris. She needed to find the pills and the dust. She then remembered his locker Combo; he gave it to her a few weeks ago. She could check his locker. Something is probably in there.

"Chris have you been eating?"

No Answer.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Four, maybe five days ago."

"WHAT! No wonder you had such a bad trip!" She got up and went to her desk and grabbed her purse. She pulled out the bottle of Sprite and a Granola Bar. She then went back to his side. "Eat this."

"I am not hungry." Chris replied.

"I said eat it!" She pulled up his shirt, and saw what she was looking for. Chris instantly pulled it back down.

"What the hell Bianca."

"You've lost weight."

"So!"

"How much?"

"Why?"

"Chris, how long has it really been since you've eaten?"

Chris was getting greatly annoyed. Why was he being asked all these questions? Why did Bianca care for him so? Why was he here? Why was he being fed? Why wasn't he at school?

"Chris!" She said

He instantly screamed and grabbed her by the neck, and pinned her against the bed. She choked. He lifted her by the neck onto the bed.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He yelled, "NEVER!" He then realized what he was doing, he loosened his grip and fell back down onto the floor. He sat on the floor looking at his hands. Bianca stood up and sat down next to him. Chris looked at his hands like it was some horrible inevitable truth. "I am sorry, I am so Sorry."

Bianca took his hands once more. "Baby look at me, okay look at me!" She said once more, Chris turned to her instantly. "I love you okay, understand that! I love you! And I know the real you, and this isn't it. I am gonna help you okay! I am not giving up on us." She said with tears in her eyes. Chris cried once more and bowed his head. Bianca embraced him.

She hoped that this time wouldn't be like last time. And at the Halliwell Manor, Wyatt orbed home.


	4. The Phoenix and the Witch, Part One

Chapter Four – The Phoenix and the Witch, Part One

"Chris, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Bianca asked coming into the room.

"I am going away from you. I don't have a problem." Chris said putting his jacket on.

"Yes you do! You're not going anywhere." She said standing in the doorway.

"Bianca," He said walking infront of her, "Get out of my way."

"No, you have a problem and I am not letting you leave until we discuss It."   
"There is nothing to discuss!"

"Yes there is!"

"Uh, no their isn't!"

"God damnit Christopher, you were spun out on drugs this morning!"

"So you're gonna hold that against me for the rest of my life?"

"I might!"

"Bianca, move or I swear to god-"

"What you'll hit me?" Bianca said looking into his eyes. Chris had fury leaking through his eyes.

"Just move!" he gritted through his teeth.

"No!"

Something in Chris sparked a triggered in fury. He slapped Bianca, Bianca screamed as his hand struck her face. She put her hand on the cheek that he slapped. Tears came to her eyes, she looked at Chris like he was the Angel of Death to come and take her soul. She lowered her hand; Chris still had the same fury coming through his eyes. She turned her hands into fist and punched Chris so hard in the face that he was knocked back, and then he fell to the floor. Chris blinked his eyes; he touched his jaw, blood. He shook his head and slowly stood up.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Bianca snapped

Chris turned on her. He ran, but Bianca acted first, before he could grab her neck, she kicked him hard in the stomach, then as he bent over in the blow, she kneed him in the chest, and punched with her elbow into his back, and he again fell to the floor. He coughed. She looked at him.

"Chris we've been through this before, you can't win." She said with a sound of evil in her voice. She then walked over him and began to walk down the hall. She reached the top of the stairs. Chris looked up at her, the fury was back. He flung his hand, using his telekinetic powers. Bianca screamed as she was flung down the stairs.

Chris stood up, he sighed, he touched the part of his stomach where she kicked it. He lifted his shirt and saw a beige spot, which was going to turn black and blue. He sighed heavily and walk to the stairs. He saw Bianca on the base of the stairs laying on the ground, motionless. The railing at the bottom of the stairs was broken where Bianca's head hit. The railing laid in pieces on the floor. As Chris got the bottom, he saw a huge bloody gash on her head, a large cut on her arm and blood coming from her nose.

"You should have let me leave." He then walked over her body and left the house.

_To be continued…_

(**Author's Note**: Here is the next chapter. I apologize the chapters have been so short in the story, but it's how much I want to deliver to you guys at a time. But I've edited Chapters 5 & 6 and they're very lengthy. Anyway, San Diego is still boring…lol! Take care ya'll!)


	5. Because of You

Chapter Five – Because of You

Wyatt orbed into the Sunroom of the Halliwell manor. He looked around, it was still night. He had not grown much in the past year, but still the blonde hair, muscular Wyatt stood in the sunroom with a Green Shirt, shorts and sandals. He put his duffle and backpack on the floor. He then heard someone walking downstairs.

"Hello?" Said a voice, Wyatt began to walk out into the hallway of the manor. He saw his mother with her hair put up and in a blue night robe.

"Wyatt." She said, "Oh wow." They embraced each other and Wyatt gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" Piper asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I am really good. Survived my first quarter at Chapman University." He said taking a seat at the table Piper pulled down two cups and poured fresh brewed coffee into them. She then walked over and joined her son at the table. Wyatt took the cup and drank deeply from it.

"I am glad to hear it." Piper said with a smile, "Have you decided on a major yet?"

Wyatt put the cup down, "I am thinking about Journalism, cause that internship that Aunt Phoebe gave for me at the paper last summer really intrigued me on writing.".

Piper smiled. "I was hoping, you do something with your talent with writing. You get that from Leo's side."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he always use to write me some of the romantic poems, make you wanna melt." She said with a smile, "I think they're up in the attic, if they haven't gotten blown up yet." She said with less emotion.

Wyatt laughed. "How's Chris?"

"That's interesting, cause I have no idea."

"What?"

"He's been weird lately. He's not eating, he's not talking much, and the only time I see him is when he's coming and going. I swear he's lost more weight."

"Is that possible? Kid is already bone thin."

"I know. He misses you though, I know he does."  
"I miss him too." Wyatt said drinking from his cup, "I got him this Book on London, he still into that stuff?"

"I have no idea. I hope he is, cause Paige is gonna surprise him with a trip to London for Spring Break." Piper said drinking from her cup.

"Oh wow. Where did she get the money for that?" He asked.

"She went back into Social Work. She's been doing it ever since you left."

"OH that's awesome!"

They both heard the front door open and close. "Hello?" yelled a voice. As Wyatt turned around, he saw his Aunt Paige walk into the kitchen, but not in the laid back clothing he normally he saw, she was dressed in a black suit.

"Wyatt, Sweetie!" Paige said as she embraced her nephew. "Oh wow, it's such an amazing surprise. How are you? How is college?"

"Good to see you too. I am good, College is stressful." Wyatt said, "How are you, mom just told me you went back into Social Work."

"Did she?" Paige said looking at Piper.

"I did." Piper replied who had gotten up and now giving Paige a cup of coffee in which Piper had put creamer into.

"Oh thank you I need this. I have so many legal forms to go over. I didn't like Cole, but he was good for some things." Paige said

"Uh huh." Piper said sitting back down.

"How's the family been, besides what Mom said about Chris." Wyatt asked.

"Oh just fine." Piper said drinking from her cup.

"Mel is a cheerleader now." Paige said smiling.

Wyatt nearly choked on his coffee as it went down his throat. "She's a cheerleader! She's only like-"

"Twelve, yea I know." Piper replied.  
"I don't know, Phoebe was happy for her, she went out and bought her all this stuff."

"Ha!" Wyatt said sipping his coffee once more. Then they all heard the door open and close.

"I know who that is." Wyatt said getting up. He walked through dinning room and saw Chris hanging his jacket on the coat rack. Wyatt saw his little brother who had gotten taller, thinner and his hair had gotten longer. Wyatt stood by the stairs.  
"Like the hair."

Chris looked up and saw his older brother. Wyatt stood leaning against the door into the dinning room. Chris walked over and embraced Wyatt in a hug. Wyatt hugged him back.  
"Hi." Chris said letting go of the hug. Wyatt looked into Chris pale green eyes, and the dark circles that haunted below them. His skin looked pale and aged.

"Chris are you feeling okay?" Wyatt said putting his hand on his forehead to feel if he had a temp. Before Wyatt touched Chris' forehead, Chris use his telekinesis powers and threw Wyatt from the stairs and into a table smashing through, his body smacked against the wall, and a mirror fell on top of Wyatt shattering over him. Stabbing him in his leg. Wyatt screamed in pain. Chris was then shocked into reality. What the hell did he just do? _Wyatt?_ _What did I do? I never used my powers on Wyatt? What the hell? _

Piper and Paige came running into the room. Chris was looking at his hands as tears were developing in his eyes. Piper and Paige then looked over and saw Wyatt on the floor, the table was in pieces, shattered glass everywhere and blood dripping from Wyatt's leg. He screamed again.

"OH MY GOD!" Piper screamed.  
The two sisters ran over and aided Wyatt. Wyatt was to blinded by the pain to move. Paige put her hand out and called for the piece of glass. It came to her. Wyatt screamed as the piece of glass was orbed out from his leg. Wyatt was breathing heavily as his leg was pouring blood out. Before Paige was going to ask, the wound on his leg glowed gold-white light and it was gone, but the blood still remained on the floor. Piper helped her son up, his leg was still a bit from the cut. Wyatt stood with his mother at his side as he limped into the living room.

"What the hell happened?" Paige asked finally once Piper left the room.

"Wha-I just-he" Chris was at a loss for words.

"Umm?" Paige said, "I am waiting."

Chris was reminded this was the same interagation he got from both of his aunts, unlike his mother who…

"Christopher!" Piper said coming into the hall way furious. "What the hell happened and I wanna know now!"

A tear dropped from his eye. "I was standing here-and, he was then on the floor. And I don't know why, but I threw him into the wall."

"You threw him into the wall?" Piper restated, but still furious.

"What made you do that?" Paige asked

"I dunno, he was gonna touch me, and then I just threw him."

"Was this like a toss or did you use you're powers?" Piper asked

"I used my powers." He said talking very slowly.

"Oh my god!" Piper said putting her hand on her forehead and turning her back on Chris and walking a few steps.  
"How could you?" Paige asked with a sound of hurt in her voice.

"I am sor-" Chris was stopped by Piper.  
"Chris, how stupid are you? That's how Prue died, nearly me as well!" Another tear dropped from Chris' eye.  
"I am so sorry." Chris replied, his hands were now calmly.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Piper then kept her back on him. "Go to your room, I don't want to look at you."

Chris felt his heart crush in his chest. His mom was never this angry, it was probably the fact that she made sure they never used their powers on each other. Two more tears dropped from his eyes, he whipped them away. As he turned he saw his Aunt Paige's eyes looking down onto the ground. He couldn't see Wyatt in the family room. He ran up to his room, and slammed the door.

"I would have never thought it would come to them using their powers on each other." Piper said with her arms crossed on her chest and fury in her eyes.

"But you didn't have to call him stupid." Paige said, "He truly looked like he didn't know what he was doing."

"Paige, he threw Wyatt into the wall. What if it was Meldena, she would probably died!"

"But it wasn't."

Piper ignored Paige and walked into the family room. She saw Wyatt standing up moving his once injured leg. He bended it flexing his legs muscles, he then put leg back down walked on it.  
"It feels fine." He said before his mother could ask.

"Good." Piper asked. "Now about what happened."

"I am as confused on it as you are." Wyatt said.

"What did you do exactly?" Paige asked.  
"I stood right by the stairs as he walked through the door. I said Hi, he then came over and gave me a hug, and said hi-"  
"he's really missed you." Piper said under her breath.

"-And that's when I was thrown across the room." Wyatt said finishing. "I missed him too."

"This is not like Chris, I am so lost." Piper said, "I am gonna go see him."

"No I am going to. You're just gonna yell at him." Wyatt said walking up the stairs.   
"Actually I wasn't." Piper said taken back.  
"Wyatt needs to see Chris." Paige said.

Wyatt walked to Chris' door. He knocked on it and slowly turned the knob. He opened it and was open into a dark room. Chris was sitting on his bed, his knees where pulled up into his chest and he was crying. Wyatt closed the door and walked over and grabbed Chris' desk chair turned it around and sat down on it. He his arms on the back of the chair to rest them, Chris sniffled and turned his head so he didn't have to face his brother.

"Look, I am not gonna kill you." Wyatt said, "I just wanna know what the hell happened."

Chris lifted his head and wiped his tears on his arms. "I am so sorry, so sorry."

"Okay. "Wyatt said putting his hand on his back. "Just what happened?"

"I don't know. I just got really angry and I just wanted to hurt you." He said still looking ahead of him not at Wyatt.

"Why?"  
"I don't know, I just did." He then broke down again.

"Okay." Wyatt said

"How are you and Bianca doing?" Wyatt asked.

Chris then remembered Bianca was laying on the ground of her house. Bleeding, she was injured he had thrown her onto the floor. He should help her, he needs to get to her. Naw, maybe a bit later.

"She and I are great." He said


	6. The Phoenix and the Witch, Part Two

Chapter Six – The Phoenix and the Witch, Part Two.

"Really, glad to hear that." Wyatt said sitting on Chris' bed. "Look dry your face. How about we order some pizza and chat, catch up on old times."   
"Okay." Chris replied, sitting up drying his face. Wyatt smirked. "You're a weird kid." He got up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. "Hi I like to place an order for delivery…" Chris heard him say.

Chris sat on his bed. He dried his tears, and stood up. He turned on his desk lamp and lit his entire room. He looked around. Wyatt was almost killed at his hand…all his time being a teenager, trying to get a good shot on Wyatt…and he finally got it. Excellent. Chris couldn't help but smiling at his achievement. He looked around and saw his cedar pine box, he bent down and picked it up off his floor and slid the top off. He pulled out a small nickel bag of coke.

He put the bag to his nostrils not even making lines, and sniffed it. His nostrils burned and he coughed. He brushed his nose to get rid of any residue and then he walked to the bathroom to check. He looked at himself.   
"Watch yourself, Wyatt." Chris said to himself looking in the mirror and walked down stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pizza should be here in about 20 minutes." Wyatt said putting the phone down and sitting on the couch. "Pepperoni and Extra Cheese good?"  
"Yeah, fine." Chris said sitting down on the couch.  
"Cool…so." Wyatt replied sitting back, "how is life treating you?"  
"Pretty good…I guess."  
"Grades good? You need help in anything?"  
"Nah, I am good." Chris lied…his grades were slowly declining. His Algebra grade the most…He did need help in Math, and Wyatt was the math wiz. He had gone to college level Calculus his junior year in high school, and then College Statistics his senior year.

"Uh huh…" Wyatt said not really believing Chris. "So magically you got good in math, even though I was practically tutoring you all through Geometry last year?"  
"Yep." Chris said

"So tell me, since your in Algebra two, what is the quadratic forum, in a simplified form?"

"Umm…" Chris thought for a moment, "Ax2(squared) + Bx + C 0"  
"Very nice…what is the name of the third axis on a three axis plane?"

"Dude, I thought we were gonna catch up?"  
"We are, just making sure you know your shit."  
"Z"

"Perfect…okay you pass the test for now." Wyatt said smiling.  
"Whatever. " Chris said rolling his eyes. He so badly wanted to through the letter opener that was on the table in Wyatt's head. He wanted him dead.

Wyatt suddenly heard Chris' thoughts, telepathy, and he was shocked. Did his little brother just think what he thought he thought?" "Excuse me, whoa! What did I do?"

"Huh?" Chris said looking up.  
"You wanna send that letter opener into my head?" Wyatt replied with more shock.  
"Uh…No."  
"Ya you do…you just thought it!"

"Look I am annoyed that your asking me questions when I am not in school." Chris said, keeping his mind clear.  
"Uh huh….so How are you and B doing?"   
"Her name is Bianca, and we're fine."  
"Well you call her B all the time."

"And you called Ashley Cu-"

"Okay…alright!"

Chris smiled.  
"Do you wanna call Bianca to come over?" Wyatt asked.

Chris then remembered what he did…She deserved it, only though she was trying to help him…he didn't need anyone's help. He was fine all on his own. Fuck Bianca, Fuck Wyatt, Fuck everyone!"

Wyatt was dumbfounded. He needed to get to Bianca and now. Even thought Chris wasn't saying this and he was thinking it, his thoughts were saying a thousand words."

Wyatt pulled his wallet out and place a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Look I got to go make a phone call real quick, but here's the money if the pizza gets here okay? Be right back."

Wyatt got up and acted like he was pulling out his cell phone and walked into the kitchen. Once he got to the kitchen he orbed out. Half a second later he orbed into Bianca's house. It looked normal, he was standing in the foyer. He walked into the main hall of the house were the stair case was. He saw it. The bottom of the rail of the stair case was broken and in pieces, and a red liquid was on it. Blood. He touched the railing and he was pulled into a premonition.

_Bianca was walking from the room, and Chris used his powers and sent her flying  
down the stairs. She screamed, her head smacked against the bottom railing, shattering it. The wood also sliced her arm open. Chris walked down the stair case.  
"You should have let me go." He said as he stepped over her body and walked out._

Wyatt gasped. His brother had always been the nice one, why would he do such a thing. Wyatt looked at blood lead from the base to the stairs into the other room. He followed the blood and walked into the room. He saw Bianca laying face down in the room by the phone. He sprinted over.   
"Oh my god." He said, "Bianca."  
As he turned her body over a huge gash was on her head, blood dripping in her hair and her nose was black a blue…it was broken. Her left arm was sliced open exposing the tissue and muscle. Wyatt placed his hands over her body and began to heal her. Slowly but surely it began.  
"Come on." What seemed like forever was finally done. Bianca jerked her head, opened her eyes and looked up. Wyatt's head looked fuzzy. She screamed and rolled out of the way. She got away and shot fire at Wyatt, Wyatt shot up his hand deflecting the power back to the wall.   
"Bianca, It's me Wyatt!" He said loudly.  
Bianca shot again. Wyatt deflected.  
"BIANCA!" He said walking over to her and taking her. She looked dazed, and then looked up and saw the truth. "Wyatt." She said with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god…Chris he."  
"I know don't worry." Wyatt said giving her a hug. He helped Bianca stand up.

"Well, well, betrayal…always stabbing me in the back aren't you Wyatt." Said a voice.

Wyatt and Bianca both turned around. And saw Chris standing there.  
"Chris, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Wyatt said sternly.  
"NO I don't, this is my affair not yours."  
"You nearly killed her!"   
"So…like I care?"  
"Wyatt." Bianca said into his ear, "He's not himself, he's on drugs."  
"SHUT IT WOMAN! I'll deal with you later."  
Bianca got hard in the face, so did it Wyatt.  
"Alright that's enough!" Wyatt said.  
"Oh I am so scared…Bring it on, Wy." Chris replied.

Wyatt formed an energy ball in his hand….

(Author's Note: Sorry for not being here in like a long time…been busy with school. But here ya go!)


	7. Exodus

Chapter Seven – Exodus

Wyatt held an energy ball in his hand, and Chris stood facing Wyatt with anger and torment in his eyes. He never hated Wyatt so much, so much in this moment, maybe it was the drugs talking, maybe it was deeper then that, probably the real Chris, an anger and hate almost a jealously that was finally coming out. Bianca stood as well in the middle of them.

"Don't make this mistake." Wyatt said.

"What mistake? The only mistake I see in this room is you." Chris snarled

"Oh really, wasn't it you that mom and dad didn't really plan on."

"Okay guys enough!" Bianca said walking in between them. Chris automatically moved and smacked her across the face, but as Bianca feel to the ground, she took her leg and kicked him in the knee. Chris feel to the ground, hitting his head on the table.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you some manners?" Bianca gritted, she then kicked Chris in the groin. "DON'T YOU EVER THROW ME DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!" She screamed with tears coming to her eyes. "I love you! And this isn't you Chris."

Wyatt watched in his admiration to Bianca, he clapped his hands getting rid of the energy ball. Chris moved and he looked up, Bianca and Wyatt finally saw the full extend and damage the drugs had done to Chris. His skin was pale white, and dark circles around his bloodshot eyes, he sighed and stood up, he stood tall parallel to Bianca.

"You know what, you're right." Chris said into her, "You were helping me, but the drugs did more then you could ever do." Almost instantly Bianca slapped him across the face. "They," Chris continued, "Gave me relief, filled my hunger, gave me a high you could have only dreamed off."  
"Why?" Bianca said.

Chris sighed, turned around and put his hands behind his head. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said looking at Wyatt. "Mr. All Powerful."

"What?" Bianca said looking at Chris then Wyatt.  
"What are you talking about?" Wyatt said looking at Chris.

"You, its just you."

"What is just me?"

Chris stopped and looked at the wall, before screaming and punching it. "IT'S YOU! YOU FUCKING IDOIT! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT YOU! Mom's favorite, Dad's right hand man, Phoebe and Paige's baby they never had, the one who always got everything!"

"Chris." Wyatt said coming forward.

"NO!" Chris said pointing his finger at Wyatt, "NO! Ever since you've gone off to college with that National Scholarship all the mom and dad can talk about is how precious their Wyatt is, and how they're so proud."

"Chris-" Bianca said walking forward talking his hands.  
"NO!"

Bianca backed away.

"No!" He said, "Don't touch me!" He then began to pace, back and forth, he was breathing, hard, he was shaking. "Oh man!" He said, he began to move back and forth, more slowly this time. He was almost not moving at all, but in the same pace. "Stop! STOP IT!"

"Chris what's wrong?" Wyatt said walking over.

"Everything, it's going so fast! Why is everything going so fast!" He said almost not moving.

"Chris-you're barely moving."

"Stop it! Why won't it stop?"

"He's having another episode, the drugs are wearing off." Bianca told Wyatt.

Chris placed his hands on his head, his vision was spinning, he couldn't hear anything except the pounding of his own heart. He couldn't stop these urges, two tall and dark beings were by him, Demons! He then looked around, everything was black. What happened to the lights? Where did the demons go? He tripped over something.

"Whoa Chris watch it!" Bianca said, as his tripped over and lamp cord, falling onto couch hitting his head, he whimpered as he moved around.

Chris felt as he was still falling, his breathing was getting faster, it felt as someone shot him in the head, what the hell was going on? How long was he falling, then he saw the light, down the dark windless nothing there was light, it faded in around him. He saw the demons knelling by him.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Chris motioned and sent the one female demon away.

Bianca screamed as she was flown into the another room and into a table chair which shattered. "Why is he picking on me?"  
"Chris!" Wyatt yelled, he followed Chris he crawled away.  
"NO!" Chris yelled, "DEMON! NO!"

"Chris whose the demon?" Wyatt yelled. "You are!" Bianca screamed at Wyatt, "he thinks we're the demons." The two of them stopped and watched Chris crawl into the another room. As they followed, they saw Chris curl up into corner in Bianca's bedroom. He was crying into his knees.  
"Chris." Wyatt said walking up to him, then Chris orbed away.

"Damnit!" Wyatt said

"Where did he go?" Bianca asked.

Chris orbed into his bedroom, between the mattresses he pulled something out. He had silent tears running down his face, then as he raised his arm, a gun went off.

The End


	8. Author's Message

Dear Breaking the Habit Readers,

As you all know this is a story about Drugs and Abuse, and that I try to add a most real to life image to my stories as possible; and too that not all stories come out happy. When writing this story I wanted to end it with an ending I have never done, and that was death. It is foreshadowed in the beginning of this story that Chris is spiraling down this path of self destruction and that he was in too deep.

I have read everyone's messages about the ending, and some of you were left feeling, "That's it?" or "Did you run out of ideas?" and Yes and No. I had about four endings to this story and I wanted to pick one that fitted the situation. And I did, Death is spontaneous, one can never see it coming. That's why I picked it. No one can for see death, and no one can prevent it.

The title of the Chapter is "Exodus". Exodus is the Webster's dictionary means "A departure of a large number of people." But in this instance, the departure of Chris.

I stand by what I wrote. Thank you for reading and I hope see you guys read my other works. Thank you.

James (The Wyatt Halliwell).


End file.
